


saturday

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sir Kink, aftercare isn't there but hyunjin is a good man don't worry, bottom seungmin, clingy seungmin, dom hyunjin, slight degradation, sub seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Normally Seungmin would dodge all sorts of skinship from Hyunjin but it was as if something had shifted inside him and he wanted to do nothing but stick by Hyunjin’s side as if he were superglued to his hip. Hyunjin didn’t mind, though. He found it cute.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 197





	saturday

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut don't be mean >:(

Saturdays were normally the days Hyunjin and the rest of the members would go out and have some fun to alleviate the stress from being an idol and to just be kids. They would go out for a large meal and then go to the arcade to spend money on the huge array of games at their disposal. It was a routine engraved in stone for them, one that they rarely broke.

However, this particular Saturday was different.

It all started when Hyunjin was woken up by Seungmin. Of course this was rather normal since the two opted to share a room with each other but what was different about this morning was that Seungmin seemed rather clingy.

Normally the boy would dodge all sorts of skinship from Hyunjin but it was as if something had shifted inside him and he wanted to do nothing but stick by Hyunjin’s side as if he were superglued to his hip. Hyunjin didn’t mind, though. He found it cute.

But when Chan told them to get dressed and ready for their day out, Seungmin shook his head and softly replied, “I’m not feeling good today, Channie hyung.”

Gaze softening, Chan nodded, “That’s okay Seungmin-ah. Hyunjin do you mind sacrificing your saturday to take care of Seungminnie? I mean, he seems to be a bit attached to you at the moment.” And it was true, Seungmin had his arms wrapped around Hyunjin’s own, leaning against him as Hyunjin looked at the leader.

“I don’t mind.” He simply said.

Chan smiled, “Perfect! There’s some snacks in the refrigerator and I’ll bring you two some food when we get home, okay?”

Hyunjin nodded, “Sounds good, hyung.” He looked down at Seungmin before looking back at Chan, “We’ll be fine.”

“I know you will be. Alright, it’s time to go!” He shouted at the rest, giving a final nod to Hyunjin before leaving the house with the other members in tow. They all said bye to Hyunjin and ruffled Seungmin’s hair before closing the door behind them, leaving just Seungmin and Hyunjin to have the whole place to themselves.

“Hyunjin hyung.”

Hyunjin’s head snapped towards Seungmin, “Yeah?”

The younger bit his lip, “I wanna go to bed.” Hyunjin lifted an eyebrow but didn’t think much of it, “Then go to bed, Minnie. I’ll be here.” But his friend shook his head, letting go of Hyunjin to look at him properly, “Come with me. I don’t want to be alone.”

Sighing, Hyunjin let himself be dragged by Seungmin to their shared bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Seungmin immediately jumped onto Hyunjin’s bed, giggling slightly at the small bounce. Hyunjin stared at him, “Are you going to be okay or ...?” He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Seungmin looked down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He appeared to mumble something but due to how soft his voice was Hyunjin couldn’t pick anything up. He only registered the fact that his lips were moving.

Hyunjin stepped closer, kicking the door closed as he did so, “Come again?”

Seungmin looked up and sat on his haunches right smack in the middle of the bed, “Fuck me.”

Hyunjin nearly choked at what he had just said. He never expected for those words to leave his friend’s mouth, and he never expected for Seungmin to be the type to even want to have sex. He always saw the younger man as a sort of innocent person with no knowledge as to what sex was. Admittedly, it was hot but Hyunjin was still shocked nonetheless.

He quickly regained his composure and slowly walked over to Seungmin, “Was this your plan all along? To feign being unwell and throwing yourself all over me to get fucked like a little slut? Is that what you are? Are you a little slut?”

Seungmin closed his eyes, nodding. However, that wasn’t a sufficient enough answer for Hyunjin, “Words, Seungmin.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hyunjin had to stop himself from shivering at the title, instead he snapped and pointed to the floor, “On your knees here, baby.”

Seungmin immediately scrambled to the ground, sitting on his knees like an obedient puppy, looking up at Hyunjin with sparkling eyes as if he was anticipating what was to come. Hyunjin got on one knee and cupped Seungmin’s face, “System?”

“Green is go, yellow is slow down, red is stop. Safe word is ‘lily’.” Seungmin softly replied, looking down as a light blush began to creep onto his honey skin.

“Good boy.” Hyunjin leaned down to kiss him. Admittedly it was strange to kiss your friend but at the same time it felt so good to both men. Hyunjin’s lips were rough but Seungmin’s own were so soft, it was a direct contrast and it felt amazing. What was even better was that Seungmin kept his hands on his knees, refraining from touching Hyunjin without permission.

When Hyunjin pulled away, Seungmin whined and tried to chase his lips but Hyunjin grabbed his hair and clicked his tongue, “No, baby. You take what sir gives you, okay?” Seungmin nodded, closing his eyes for a second before looking back at the older man, “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Hyunjin shoved his sweats down, “Now use that pretty mouth of yours to make sir feel good.”

Now Hyunjin had always known that his friend was really pretty, anyone sane would admit that, but having Seungmin on his knees right in front of his own cock was something that even pretty couldn’t describe accurately. It was a beautiful scene, watching as Seungmin’s eyes widened at the sheer size and girth of his friends member, and watching as his hand tried to wrap all the way around the base but falling a couple centimetres short.

Seungmin leaned to press open mouthed kisses along the shaft, closing his eyes and letting the taste of Hyunjin fill his senses. It wasn’t a spectacular, otherworldly taste but Seungmin didn’t care because it was _Hyunjin_ that he was tasting. His longtime crush and friend. That alone was enough to send his head spinning.

He licked the underside of Hyunjin’s cock, tracing over a protruding vein that made Hyunjin take a deep breath and grab the younger’s hair to steady himself. Seungmin whined at the tight hold, looking up at Hyunjin with his mouth wide open and tongue sticking out as a sort of invitation. His cheeks were a deep pink, and he looked so captivating that Hyunjin wanted to take a picture.

Unfortunately his phone wasn’t on him so he just had to hope that the image would burn into his brain.

Replacing Seungmin’s hand with his own, Hyunjin grabbed his cock and slapped the head of it against Seungmin’s tongue a couple times, relishing the wet sounds that came from the action and loving the warmth that would hit the underside of the tip. With one final tap, he fully entered Seungmin’s mouth. He kept going deeper and deeper hoping that Seungmin would eventually gag but when he had the younger’s nose pressed right against his pelvis, Hyunjin groaned at the discovery of Seungmin’s nonexistent gag reflex.

The younger’s throat felt so warm, tight, and wet. As if it was made for Hyunjin’s cock and Hyunjin’s cock only. He kept Seungmin still with a hand at the back of his head, running the fingers of his other hand through his hair to soothe him a bit.

Seungmin whined, practically begging for Hyunjin to let him move. He shifted a bit, gripping his shirt with both hands and pressing his thighs together.

“You’re so needy,” Hyunjin sighed, “Always begging for my cock, aren’t you?” Seungmin tried to nod the best he could, blinking rapidly and whining once more. Taking the hint, Hyunjin began to move Seungmin up and down at his own pace.

“Sad that such a pretty boy is also a needy brat. Are you a needy brat, Seungmin?”

Seungmin hummed in affirmation around his cock, tears appearing to pool at his eyes, threatening to spill over. Hyunjin abruptly pulled him off his cock, a string of saliva appearing to connect Seungmin’s swollen lips and the head of Hyunjin’s member. The older man kept a tight hold on Seungmin’s hair so that any slight movement would hurt which forced Seungmin to stay still.

Hyunjin quirked up an eyebrow, “I don’t think needy brats deserve to get fucked.” His tone was cold. Cold enough to let the tears fall from Seungmin’s eyes in small streams. The younger gripped his knees, shaking his head as best as he could, “No, sir! Minnie is a good boy! Please, sir, please.” He shakily cried out, squeezing his eyes shut to stop his tears.

The older one didn’t expect for Seungmin to fall deep into subspace that he’d begin to refer to himself in third person and he knew that he had to switch gears to ensure his comfort.

Hyunjin immediately let go of his hair and got down on one knee, grabbing Seungmin’s face with one hand and caressing his cheek, “I’m here baby, I’m here.” He wiped the tears from his face, gently hushing the boy in front of him. “Do you want sir to take care of you?”

“Can sir be nice to baby?” Seungmin quietly asked, opening his eyes to look at his friend. Hyunjin nodded, leaning in to kiss Seungmin gently as he grabbed under his thighs and lifted him up. At the change in position, Seungmin immediately wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck to anchor himself as the taller male took them to his bed.

Hyunjin carefully laid Seungmin on the bed, swiftly getting rid of both their clothes. He never stopped kissing Seungmin; he was quite addicted to the soft pair of lips.

When Hyunjin nibbled at Seungmin’s bottom lip, the boy gasped and opened his mouth to give Hyunjin further access. Hyunjin took advantage of that, immediately latching onto Seungmin’s tongue and sucking on it as if his life depended on it. The brunetwhined loudly at the action, loving the sensation.

Pulling away to attack his neck with bites and kisses, Hyunjin whispered against the hot skin, “Get the lube from under my pillow, angel.”

Moaning as Hyunjin bit repeatedly at his neck, Seungmin grabbed the small bottle of lube and gave it to Hyunjin, who thanked him with a cheeky pinch to his nipple. Not expecting that, Seungmin cried out and kicked his leg on impulse.

“Sir! B-Baby is sensitive there,” He whispered, eyes slipping shut.

Hyunjin’s eyes glimmered at the display of sensitivity, he loved it whenever his partners were so openly sensitive to anything he did to them. He loved to watch them be able to do nothing but take what he gave them as he clouded their minds with pleasure. Seungmin was so precious laid out like a meal for Hyunjin, chest rising and falling heavily and beautiful love bites blossoming on his smooth skin.

He wanted no one else to touch the boy underneath him, he wanted him for himself. He wanted to be the only one to take care of Seungmin, he wanted to be the only one to send the boy through so many stages of pleasure but he also wanted to be the only one for him.

He loved listening to the soft sounds Seungmin would let slip from those pretty lips as he stretched him open. The same sounds that increased in intensity when he was up to four fingers moving in and out of him with ease. He loved watching Seungmin arch his back and cry out in pure pleasure whenever Hyunjin curled his fingers just right.

And all the while Seungmin never reached to touch himself.

Such a good boy.

And as Hyunjin lubed himself up and slipped into Seungmin’s tight, warm heat, he knew immediately that they were made for each other.

“God, you’re so pretty.” He breathed out, running his hand across the smooth skin of Seungmin’s bare chest. Seungmin sighed contently, reaching up to caress Hyunjin’s cheek in a manner that was too intimate to be platonic. They stared at each other, lost in their own world where time never ran and they could not care about anyone else. It was an intimate moment, one that made Hyunjin’s heart race.

When Seungmin lowered his hand and nodded, a soft smile on his face, Hyunjin began to move.

He had Seungmin’s legs over his shoulders, but he leaned down to capture Seungmin’s addictive lips in another kiss, loving the way the younger practically melted against him. He maintained a slow, but powerful speed, wanting to prolong the moment but also give pleasure to the both of them.

When Hyunjin pulled away to lick at Seungmin’s collarbones, the younger let out soft moans as Hyunjin thrusted into him, feeling his friend’s long member reaching into places his own fingers couldn’t. It felt surreal, and it was something that he didn’t want to be a one time thing. He wanted this each and every day.

Hyunjin then planted his hands onto the mattress and began increasing the speed of his thrusts, still not hitting that one spot. The sounds of skin slapping against skin resonated around the room and Seungmin felt himself blush at the lewd noises around him. From the slapping to the sound of lube at his entrance. He then wrapped his arms around Hyunjin and buried his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and leaving stray kisses and bites along the skin there.

When Hyunjin changed the angle of his thrusts and hit that one spot, Seungmin nearly screamed but bit down onto Hyunjin’s skin to silence himself. Hyunjin groaned at the pain, hitting that same spot again and again.

This time Seungmin threw his head back and moaned loudly, feeling himself close to the edge as he tightened his hold around Hyunjin’s upper body.

“Fuck, baby I’m close,” Hyunjin panted out.

“Baby is c-close too,” Seungmin whimpered. He felt Hyunjin thrust against his prostate again, letting out choked up cries of pleasure. It was nearly overwhelming, but Seungmin loved it.

When Hyunjin delivered a harsh thrust against his prostate, Seungmin screamed and felt himself release all over his and Hyunjin’s stomachs. He felt the warm liquid all over his stomach but when Hyunjin pulled him closer he felt it smear in between both their bodies.

Seungmin grabbed Hyunjin’s lips in a searing kiss, panting against the plump lips and biting on the bottom one. Hyunjin moaned at the feeling, “I’m gonna cum, angel.”

And that was the only warning Seungmin got before Hyunjin released inside of him, coating his insides white with his cum.

The older carefully slipped out of Seungmin before rolling to the side, pressing an open mouthed kiss against the side of Seungmin’s chest, “You were amazing, baby. Such a good boy for me. You were perfect for sir, so pretty and perfect.” He moved up to press a kiss against his cheek, “You did so well.”

He then kissed him on the lips, relishing in the way Seungmin immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

* * *

“Thank you, hyung.” Seungmin softly spoke as he cuddled against Hyunjin’s chest, feeling the older’s arm tighten around him.

“Don’t thank me, angel,” Hyunjin replied, “You were amazing.”

“I love you.”

Hyunjin’s head snapped down to look at Seungmin with a surprised expression. The younger looked to the side and grimaced, shrinking in on himself as if he wanted for the sofa to swallow him whole.

“Forget I said that —.”

Hyunjin smashed their lips together, passionately kissing the vocalist as if his life depended on it. Seungmin squeaked at the sudden action but melted against him as he became intoxicated by Hyunjin’s lips.

They kissed for a moment before Hyunjin pulled away, pressing their foreheads together, “I love you, too, angel.”

Seungmin drags him down for another kiss, not hearing the door open and several pairs of shoes being taken off.

“You know I was going to ask if anything was burned down whilst we were gone but it looks like you two had different ideas.” Chan’s voice came from the entryway, making the pair jump apart and look at the leader with the same sheepish expression.

Chan held up a takeout bag and walked over to give it to Hyunjin, “Did you take care of Minnie?”

“Oh yeah. We watched a movie and stuff.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Oh really? So why did I walk in on you two having a make out session?”

“They fucked,” Minho entered the room, “Their room smells of pure sex.”

Seungmin choked on air, feeling himself blush for the umpteenth time that day. Beside him, Hyunjin sighed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah okay we fucked no big deal, boomers. Can we eat our meal or are you two going to stare at us to make sure I don’t bend Minnie over this table and —?”

Seungmin slapped a hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him.

Chan blinked before pursing his lips and looking at Minho, “Tell Jisung to get the air fresheners. We have some detoxifying to do.”


End file.
